Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: This is a slight Crushshipping story for the Yugioh 10 Contest. I have no clue what else to put here so... Yeah... I will put up more chapters for this... Someday .


Wow, it's been so long everyone! I'm sorry about the wait. This is a crushshipping fic for the Yu-gi-oh Contest I am in. It's my story, my brother is just typing it for me due to some... Things... Anyways, here's my... Uh... Attempt.

* * *

><p>Shizuka sat on her bed in her college dorm, trying to finish her essay paper that was due in two weeks. She preferred having her work done a head of schedule so that she wouldn't have to worry about something unexpected coming up and not being able to finish her work on time. She knew she wouldn't get much done today though, she was going to meet her boyfriend Hiroto Honda, later that day. 'Well, in a few minutes,' she thought as she looked at the time. It was a quarter to six and he said he would be there around six o'clock that night.<p>

Letting out a sigh, she saved her work and bookmarked a few more sites to use later on. Setting her laptop aside, along with her books, she stood up and stretched on her way to the bathroom. Shizuka didn't have too much to worry about for getting ready, other than changing into a better looking blouse, making sure her make-up wasn't bad, same for her hair and re-applying her deodorant. She had no clue what Hiroto had planned for tonight, other than they were going to go and meet Yugi before their date. She looked in her full length mirror, wanting to make sure she didn't look too terrible. She wore a light creme colored blouse that flowed at the bottom with long sleeves, a pair of light blue jeans with light pink hearts spiraling down her right leg, and a pair of black high heeled boots. She left her hair down since she knew Honda loved running his fingers through it. She only had light make up on since she wasn't too much into that. She laughed as she remembered Anzu and Mai giving her a make over at least 50 times to see what kind of make up style the younger woman would look good with.

Shizuka jumped slightly as she heard a knock on her door.

"I'll get it!" Came a voice from the bed room area. A woman around Shizuka's age ran to the door wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms and a very large men's t-shirt that nearly drowned her. Her name was Tenshi, she was Shizuka's dorm-mate. Tenshi was a very outgoing type of girl that helped Shizuka become more open, and made sure that no one ever picked on her. Tenshi had the nickname, "Akuma no Tenshi" which meant "The Devil's angel". She was known to be one when she got mad, which didn't happen very much. She also could be a little devil at times when she felt like it. Mainly just to get a laugh out of her red-headed roommate.

"Hey Honda!" Tenshi laughed out as she opened the door to be greeted by her roomie's boyfriend.

"Hello Tenshi, I see you're happy tonight." Honda smiled as he was trying to hide something behind his back. It was plain to see that he had a bouquet of flowers hidden. His smile widened as he saw Shizuka.

"Hey Hiroto, how are you?" Shizuka asked as she came to the door. It had taken the younger woman a while to get used to calling him by his given name instead of his sir name, but the look that Honda always gave her when she said it made it all worth it.

"Shizu! I'm doing just fine. You look lovely this night. Oh, um, these are for you." The brunet said as he somewhat awkwardly handed her the bouquet, blushing like mad. They were white lilies, Shizuka's favorite flower.

"Oh, Hiroto, these are lovely!" The red-head smiled as she smelled them.

"Yes, they are. Honda, you've really out done yourself this time!" Tenshi said as she looked over the two dozen flowers. "Now, shouldn't you two love birds be going? It's after six and you needed to meet your friend at 6:15."

"Right, so Shizu, shall we get heading?" Honda asked. Shizuka nodded, then turned to her roommate with a pleading look in her eyes. Tenshi laughed at that and simply nodded taking the flowers. "Don't worry, I'll put these into some water. Now go!" The girl gestured to the door.

Once the couple were just outside the door, Tenshi winked at Honda, since she knew what he had planned. "Remember Honda-_kun_, be nice tonight or you shall feel the wrath of Akuma no Tenshi!" The older woman laughed a little maniacally as she closed the door and locked it. Shizuka giggled at her friend's antics. She never used honorifics unless she was trying to mock someone or she just wanted something. Or in the case of Hiroto, to get her point across. Sometimes Shizuka wondered who was more protective, Tenshi, or her brother Jou.

"Remind me again, why I put up with your roommate?" Honda asked shaking his head as he grabbed Shizuka's hand and started towards his car. He had traded in his motorcycle in favor of having something that Shizuka wouldn't be _that_ wary of. Also, whenever the red head needed a car for something for school, or large amounts of grocery shopping, she could always use his.

"Because you love me." Shizuka stated as she gave Honda a kiss on the cheek as he held the car door open for her. Honda smiled lovingly down at his girlfriend as he closed the door and headed to the driver seat. She was, as usual, always right.

They had made it to the Kami Gameshop on time. Yugi smiled warmly at them as they entered. "Hey guys! How is one of my favorite couples doing?" The short man asked as he came around the register to give his friends a hug. Even with age, Yugi hadn't grown very much, he was still the shortest one in the group, BUT he had gotten taller than his grandpa so he was fine with it.

"We're doing just fine. Hiroto though, won't stop teasing me about what he's got planned. I'm sure everyone and their decks know about it but me!" Shizuka said with a pout as Yugi gave a face indicating he also knew what was going to happen.

"Don't worry Shizuka, you'll love what he has in store for you." Yugi said sheepishly.

"Speaking of 'in store', what was the thing you had for Shizu?" Honda asked after he gave a back breaking hug to his friend. Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember where he had put the envelope he was going to give the woman. "Oh! Right here!" Yugi announced as he grabbed a red envelope from behind the register. Handing it over to Shizuka he said with a smile, "I saw this and thought you might like it."

Opening up the envelope, Shizuka pulled out a trading card. It was one of the newest ones that Pegasus had made called "Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer".

"Oh Yugi! This is amazing! Thank you!" Shizuka said as she gave the tri-color haired man another hug. "This would go good with my deck."

"Not a problem," Yugi said as he glanced at his watch. "Well, it's about time for you guys to go and for me to close the shop. Tea wants me to go with her for the eight month check up." Yugi sighed.

"No worries man! You'll get through this." Honda said giving his friend a few pats on the back. It seemed that Yugi was the one who needed the encouragement instead of Tea the past few months. Shizuka gave him a comforting smile, "Say hi to Tea and the twins for us!" Yugi nodded as he watched the two head out and off to their destination. He went around to the back of the store where his twins were being watched by Otogi.

"Hey, I gave her that card that you found. She said it was amazing and thank you." Yugi said as he watched his dice friend set the twin down to let the crawl around. The truth was, Otogi had gone to Pegasus to make that card as a favor. He knew that Shizuka had an earth and light deck and preferred female cards, so he got one made for her with her name. He wanted Yugi to give it to her though, since it was likely to be more accepted from the puzzle holder, than himself.

"Yeah, I heard." Otogi said in a happy, yet sad kind of way. He still loved her from when they had met many years ago, but Honda was the one she chose. He would do small things for her, big enough for her to notice at times, yet small enough to not be thought as a threat from Honda. Letting out a sigh, he asked Yugi, "So do you think she'll say yes? I mean to Honda asking her to marry him?"

Yugi saw a little bit of pain etch its way onto Otogi's face. Everyone knew the answer, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Well, there ya go. I know it's not much. I'm going to add another chapter to it (eventually) about the date and possibly the wedding? Let me know what you guys think! And yes, I know that "Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer" is from GX but I thought it would be nice in here. Besides, it's... close-ish?... To around the time GX would start. .<p> 


End file.
